The outlet functions of a shower head are more and more various, such as massage water, shower water, column water, bubble water, waterfall, etc. the various outlet functions are achieved by disposing different outlets in the shower head, for example, a waterfall is achieved by disposing an elongated outlet nozzle in the cover plate of the shower head, so that water flows out of the outlet nozzle in a sheet shape. However, existing shower head with waterfall function has disadvantages that the water curtain is short, shorter than 50 cm, most waterfall water can only wash the head of the shower user, making the user experience bad.